The Lost Hearts
by Archangel360
Summary: There's a new secrect, something to do with the forsworn and the Eldunarya *plural of Eldunarí* and Galbatorix leaves Urû'baen. Also AryaxEragon. Other Pairings but i'm not giving anything away. On Permanent HAITUS.
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the End

_**Hi Guys!**_

Archangel's the name and writing's my game!

...hopefully...

Anyway this is my first fanfic and I hope yo all enjoy it.

I know it's a little short but the next ones will be longer

I'll continue it but i hope...

(out of the kindness of your hearts) *puppy dog eyes*

...you'll press that little green bottom at the bottom CRITICISM IS WELCOME!

_**The Lost Hearts; Chapter One:**_

_**Prologue: Beginning of the end:**_

Galbatorix looked up at the person who was going change the lives of all the people in Alagaësia, especially the life of a certain dragon rider. In the old days there could have been epic poems written in his name... Thankfully the pitiful soldier didn't know the importance of what he had just told him (and neither did anyone else), or he might have demanded a price. As it was...

'Leave before I banish you for your ignorance! Get back to your post and if I hear you spouting this nonsense again, _**you'll really be sorry**_!'

The poor fool ran out, not turning until he left the room. Finally Galbatorix allowed himself a grimace. For so long he had remained in these halls, not able to emerge, for fear of losing to the young rider mentioned. Despite contrary belief he was only as powerful as he seemed when in Urû'baen. He couldn't leave without forsaking his Eldunarya, and he dared not risk it. However this could change everything, for the better of course. Finally all the kingdoms would be united under one rule and peace could spread. The Varden would be defeated and all would be well...

Until the punishments started.

When he controlled _**all Alagaësia**_ finally he could persecute all he wished and none could go against his and his riders' rule of peace. Of justice. All his own!

The forsworns' greatest secret was finally unveiled and now there was only one itch left to scratch.

He looked out his vast kingdom and wondered if the young rider really knew what he was up against...

* * *

'Roran...' Eragon said impatiently, as his cousin tried for the fifth time to raise a tent with his mind, 'some people can't use magic, you might as well...'

'NO!' Roran said with a force that surprised Eragon, 'I haven't given up on **anything** since I first lost Katrina and I am NOT giving up now!'

_Leave him little one_ said Saphira, trying to calm Eragon _you will not win this battle_. This thought she seemed to find amusing and started to chuckle and it wasn't long before Eragon joined in. She was always able to calm him, but these days he never stayed that way for long. _Arya..._ he thought before descending back into silence. Roran noticed that Eragon had stopped and looked over at him, a pitiful look on his face. 'Eragon...'

'I have to go,' Eragon muttered and sped to his tent avoiding crowds as he went. _Little one you cannot continue to dwell on what has happened_ said Saphira _Try to forget..._ but Eragon was already flashing back to just a week ago...

_One week ago..._

'Arya...' Eragon began but she was not to be denied her anger

'Eragon! When will you let your suit go! You and I cannot **ever** be together. Besides the fact our races are so different, you have a duty to Alagaësia and that duty cannot be split. Will you finally stop...?'

'**Not until you stop dodging my question!**' Eragon yelled brokenly, and his voice contained such sorrow she stopped and looked at him, surprised.

'Do you want to be with me...' he yelled and seeing to shocked look on her face he mumbled the last words, '...or...not...'

'Eragon, I...I have to leave to go,' she mumbled and left to Du Weldenvarden, though he only found out that fact later.

The tears barely left his face...

_The present_

_Oh little one..._ Saphira said, but only one thought remained in his mind...

Arya was due to return tomorow...

* * *

* * *

So what do you think?

Don't hesitate to tell me!

_Archangel360_


	2. Spies come in all shapes and sizes

**_Hi again! {:)_**

Fang thanks for your comment, I really apreciate it, and I am going to keep on writing.

If Spell checked this about 60 times so it should be ok...

ANYWAY this is my forst real chapter and as always criticism is alrways appreciated (as long as it's constructive)

Enjoy!

**_The Lost Hearts; Chapter two:_**

**_Spies come in all shapes and sizes:_**

Even as the sun rose, Eragon was already up waiting on the ramparts, looking over the land. Carn, Roran's comrade in arms, approached him and noticed his fierce expression. _One that had not been seen in days_ Carn thought, but then dismissed it almost immediately. It was not for him to judge Eragon, as his task was neither pleasant nor easy.

'How're you feeling sir?' Carn asked noticing how tightly Eragon's muscles were held, as if he were about to jump from the edge.

'I am fine, thank you,' Eragon coldly replied remaining stiff, but seconds later he softened and looked at Carn, 'Sorry, I'm just...' Eragon struggled to find the right words as his mind contemplated uselessly what he was feeling. 'Tense?' Carn said helpfully.

'Aye,' Eragon shifted his gaze to the horizon again, 'Carn?'

'Yes?'

'What do you think Galbatorix fears?'

It was such a strange question it caught Carn off guard, 'I'm not sure I understand, Eragon'.

'I didn't think you would, don't worry,' Eragon shrugged, 'I am in the strangest mood this morning. I was just wondering...' and he drifted into silence as he watched the small figure approaching across the plains...

'...If Galbatorix ever felt pain like this...'

* * *

One thought remained in Saphira's head

_Nasuda's new tent should be bigger._

Since they had moved to Feinster Nasuda's old tent had been replaced. This tent was larger, designed so Saphira could fit inside completely, but the designer had not contemplated her fast growth. The small-two-legs were fine but she could never fit, and with the Urgals and Nasuda's guard now included in these meetings, the entire tent grew hotter than the-lazy-fire-star in the sky, and it bothered her. She really needed to stretch her wings and get away from all the small-minded-humans, but Eragon had refused to ride with her since...

_Ahhh..._ Saphira thought remembering Eragon's sorrow on that night...

Forcing herself to pay attention to the meeting she watched as Arya entered and suppressed a growl. This turn of events was not Arya's fault, but that didn't stop her from stiffening with anger.

'Arya,' Nasuda had noticed her entrance, 'What news have you brought from your people?' Saphira noticed how Eragon tensed when Arya's name was spoken, and made a note to do something to quell her hatchling's unease. 'The news from our spies is most troubling, especially seeing as these elves could not have lied. They saw Galbatorix's troops heading west away from their posts and towards Tierm, though I cannot foresee what they seek. I saw similar troops heading in the opposite direction as if to pass through the Hadarac Desert, but their intentions remain just as mysterious'. 'Why is this so distressing?' Nasuda asked, clearly puzzled but Saphira had already figured out why.

_Because it is not like Galbatorix to do this,_ she noted spreading her thoughts through the tent's occupants, _and it is so off course from his previous tactics, that it both surprises and puzzles you. Also, as we cannot think of anything of interest to Galbatorix in these areas, it can only mean he is going to either attack us from the sides or is looking for something, and as both are heading far away from us he can only be searching for a place or object._

Arya nodded, 'As you say, Saphira we have no idea what this object could be, so the smartest thing to do would be to send a spy undercover in one of these sets of troops and try to glean the most information we can on their goal'.

The second she said this Nasuda visibly relaxed.

'That makes sense,' she said, 'and I think I have the perfect candidate,' she added grinning, 'Regardless, this meeting must draw to a close as I have urgent matters to attend to'. Saphira suddenly had a flash of inspiration. _Arya_ she said inside the elf's mind with a vicious smile, _would you fly with me, Eragon has not done so in a while_.

Arya looked surprised and doubtful, and Eragon looked red-in-the-face furious. _SAPHIRA, DON'T YOU DARE!_ He began to mentally shout before she blocked him out.

The idea had come to her from Eragon's thought from long ago '_you cannot argue with a dragon_' and so no matter how wily-clever Arya tried to avoid Eragon she could not avoid or defy Saphira. 'Yes I shall, of course Brightscales,' she muttered before leaving the room at a run. Saphira finally let her and Eragon's thoughts merge. _What in Angvard's name to you think you are doing?_ He fumed _do you want to drive me and Arya further apart? She's going to think I put you up to this..._ he tottered off, his cheeks flushed with red.

_Well you better go tell her that isn't the case then,_ Saphira remarked nonplussed, _in the mean time it is a ripe occasion for me to take a nap in preparation for tonight's flight._ 'GAAAH' Eragon yelled as he left the room, leaving Saphira to chuckle herself to sleep.

* * *

Nasuda sighed as she left the room, and finally showed how very tired she was feeling. The Varden required every minute of her attention, so she had no time to pursue her own devices. _Orrin_ she thought _is the lucky one_. He didn't have to look after the welfare of an entire army, and spend every waking moment planning. Of course these thoughts were the product of her sleep deprived mind, not any genuine feelings for Orrin. It had often occurred to her, that if their duties were shared, as man... and wife...

_NO!_ She quickly admonished. As she had no true feelings for him it would be wrong to use him to reduce her burden. But how tempting the idea was...

'Lady Nasuda?'

She turned to quickly see Blödhgarm entering through the flap. She quickly cut off her sense of smell, but not before traces of his musk broke through. _Mmmmm..._ She thought as she imagined him and her... in a mountain glade... _alone..._

And then her fantasies were gone. 'What h-have you to say?' she stuttered fighting the urge to blush.

'I was merely going to ask where Eragon went, as I can find no trace of him anywhere'

'...oh...' muttered Nasuda, abandoning the wish that he had come to see her. _I should not be thinking these thoughts in the first place_ she scolded herself mentally, 'No I do not know, I would search out Saphira'

'Thank you Nasuda Elda,' He muttered as he left, and Nasuda wondered what he had meant.

And then she was lost in the recent information presented before her, feeling she was playing a deadly game of chess, but couldn't even see the board.

_What is he up to now...?_

* * *

Eragon was thinking as he ran to catch up with Arya. What should he say? Should he carry on his suit, or would he be a coward again. His feelings made up his mind. _I refuse to give in... I-I care about her too much,_ he thought bolstering his resolve, _and she hasn't fully answered my question... _Eragon's heart raced as he caught up with Arya. 'Arya Elda?' He said quietly, bringing her to a halt, 'I wish to let you know that Saphira's... suggestion, was not of my invention, but I wish we could talk later?'

'Eragon I-I... I can't talk right now,' she mumbled and, after a moment, she replied more forcefully, 'And don't follow me!'

Eragon let her go, unable to stop watching her until she left his view, but then he smiled;

This was **not** end of discussion.

Saphira had her plans...

He had his

* * *

Roran looked up as Nasuda entered his quarters. 'My lady,' he exclaimed and bowed deeply. _I wonder what she's doing here; I hope I have not done anything wrong_.

Nasuda, noticing his stress, smiled to show she had no quarrel with him and said, 'No need to look so terrified, I have merely come to give you your next assignment'.

'My Unit you mean?'

'No stronghammer, this task is for you alone,' she said, leaving him confused. She quickly filled him in on the information from the recent meeting and then said, 'Stronghammer, I am going to give you possibly the most important orders of your life. **You** shall be the spy inside the enemies' ranks. Do you accept?'

Then for the first time Roran noticed Katrina watching. If he agreed, he might not be there for her departure or more importantly his child's birth, and he could tell she knew this. He also knew she already knew his answer and would stand by him through fire and storm.

Then again he knew that already.

'What say you Roran?'

'You can count on me lady Nasuda.'

* * *

Arya flopped onto her bed face first and groaned, which was unusual for her. She had never, EVER felt this way.

'Life is SO unfair...' she began but abruptly stopped, realizing how petty that would sound, as many were in a worse position than her.

This thought however, did not particularly help.

What was happening to her?

Why had she'd been captured and tortured by Durza?

Why had _Fäolin_ _died_?

A few tears escaped, but abruptly she remembered the most wonderful, and terrible of her worries:

Why had Eragon bothered to rescue her?

Why had he left his beliefs behind to save her?

And why couldn't she stop thinking of him? His face after she had told him she had to leave.

_He's my friend. That's the ONLY reason_ she thought. And she knew it was true.

The thing that bothered her was...

She heard a knock on the door.

* * *

**_So what do you think?_**

I really wanna know so press that button

Oh I LOVE cliffies.

The next one will be up soon!

_Archangel360_


	3. Too Close

**_HI Everyone_**

I'm sorry this chapter's very short, but I had it all planned. Also those who are reading this as I first post it.

Check my page for a poll.

Should I put in EragonxArya sooner... or later 0.o

I really need your opinions.

Oh and as usual...

Reiview!

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Lost Hearts; Chapter three:_**

**_Too close:_**

Arya flipped off the bed as if she'd been shocked with magic. What he DOING here? This was not what she needed to calm her mind into its normal logical self. When she'd gone to Du Weldenvarden she'd been able to be calm... for sparse moments. It wasn't as if she'd been dying to come back, but Eragon had been on her mind a lot more than usual... she didn't love Eragon. At least not the way he loved her, but she knew that... given enough time, she... could. Already she felt something pulling her to make sure she was dressed nicely. Dressed nicely? I am an elf! Elves do not worry of they are nicely dressed! But she felt it all the same. The only solution was to remain as far away from Era-him as possible. And it might not be him at the door she hoped as she called for her visitor to enter please got let it be-I mean not be him...

* * *

Eragon entered Arya's tent in time to hear her moan pitifully. 'Arya are you alright?' Eragon quickly asked. Suit or not her well being was his chief concern. 'Yes I am fine,' said Arya in her usual cool demeanour, and Eragon wondered if he had imagined her indecision before. His hopes falling he said, 'Nasuda requires you for a special mission'. Her face was is easy to read as a book Eragon thought. Her eagerness to be away from him wounded him deep. 'A Group, mission Arya,' Eragon said pulling out his trump card. Arya froze, then retained her usual expression, 'Who will be in this group?' Eragon smiled and said, 'I shall tell you the details as from Nasuda's mouth'.

* * *

_After The meeting_

'Eragon' Nasuda asked me, 'What are you doing here, the meeting is over'. 'Yes my lady but I have a suggestion'. Nasuda grimaced at the thought of his earlier suggestions, 'carry on'.

'I believe that planting a spy in one set of troops isn't the answer or at least, isn't the only answer,' I began, 'I believe we should send a group to tail the other platoon of soldiers, and when the soldiers reach their destination overwhelm them. This force cannot be normal soldiers; else if Murtagh appeared they would be quickly dealt with. Because of this I advise-'

'-Yourself, Blödhgarm, Arya and Saphira, ' Nasuda finished for him, 'If this idea was not half as good I would decline, but I must ask, and it gives me no pleasure to ask this.. what will Arya say?'

'She is an elf naturally logical I am sure she will accept.'

* * *

Arya was barely able to stop trembling but before she could stop herself she said...

'I shall accompany you Eragon'

What am I doing! I can't, I won't. But the words were said and Eragon had left.

What have I got myself into?

Arya quickly rushed out to find him but was intercepted by Saphira. May we fly? Saphira asked unable to contain her eagerness. Arya smiled. Maybe the night could finish without another thought of Eragon.

* * *

The flight went well and Saphira barely said a word. But before they landed.

You know we must talk, Arya.

Arya quickly replied, 'What about-'

Don't try and deceive me ELF, it is a futile concept. What are your feeling towards Eragon and answer in the ancient language.

She tried to say, 'I would never have those feeling for Eragon,' but ended up having to say, 'I only care for Eragon as a friend,' for it was true for the moment.

Before Saphira could conceal it Arya got a glimpse of Eragon's broken hopes, defeat washing through his mind, and horror through hers. Have I fixed things, or made them worse... Arya thought, though deep down she knew it was the latter.

* * *

_The Next morning_

Eragon walked hopelessly towards the gate. Upon seeing Arya he felt immense pain pass through his very soul. Then the horror hit him. Thanks to his actions he would be seeing that face

**Every**

**Single**

**DAY...**

...no... he thought brokenly but then noticed something strange.

Another Arya was walking over to him.

**_WHAT!_****_

* * *

_**

**_OMFG!_**

I just rembered.

Where the hell is Glaedyr!

Oh dear

Please don't kill me (holds up brisingr in defense)

Review?

**_Archangel360_**


	4. Reflection

Dear…anyone who is still watching this empty space called The Lost Hearts.

The new chapter is finally here! Oh god I feel so bad {:^(]

I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but don't worry! Another chapter is already in the works.

Also I'm starting up another project to keep me concentrated on in general, so for all of you who read Twilight I'm starting a EdwardxBella fanfic. It won't be a one-shot, and could be very, very long, maybe as long as this one will be (hopefully).

It's a role reversal with Bella as a vampire. She keeps her ability from Breaking dwan and Edward can read people REALLY well (think almost sherlock holmes, but not quite). This'll change the original plot, and I have a few other plot changes in store. Anyway back to more important things...

..Some review related comments!

_**Vlad Talos:**_ Thanks for the help and don't worry I've made this one much longer than the last.

_**Writer of the North:**_ I've fixed my computer now and have gotten myself a laptop. They are SO much more efficient.

_**bukkyamon:**_ Exactly what I needed to hear at the time, actually. And don't worry, I've found someone mad enough to help me with all the grammar mistakes.

_**LV Marching Bands:**_Oh come on! Cliffys are fun! But don't worry, major plot points in this chapter, and maybe a little EragonxArya… *Shady Eyes*

Oh and for all the people who have reviewed that I haven't mentioned, I'm sorry but thanks for all the confidence boosting, and I'll keep on writing until it's finished, and maybe a sequel….? Too soon to tell, but anyway the chapter awaits!

_**The Lost Hearts: Chapter Four:**_

_**Reflection**_

As 'Arya' walked slowly towards him Eragon could only stutter pitifully.

'Wh-I-How-Arya...' _What is it Eragon _Saphira questioned. Eragon looked towards her and pointed at where 'Arya' had been a moment ago, realizing that he was just pointing at empty space.

_Where did she go _Eragon thought seemingly to himself, but of course Saphira was listening, _she is __where she has been standing for the past twenty minutes, Eragon what did you see?_

'Nothing, a trick of the light.' Eragon said, though he didn't truly believe it. He had definitely seen two Aryas, but he couldn't believe that either. Also he was still feeling broken by Arya's rejection.

Never had she rejected him so fully and neither had it been so final. _I can't just move on _Eragon thought sadly _what will I do? I guess we can only be friends. _He drew no pleasure from the thought, but it was better than not speaking to her at all. Confidant in his decision, he strode over to Arya, and remarked, 'We'd better get going soon, or we'll never catch them.'

Arya seemed surprised by how easily he spoke to her. _Maybe I didn't speak too badly to Saphira last night, but I __definitely felt his anguish…_Arya mused _Maybe he has decided just to be friends, to leave his suit __behind. _Arya thought of this and her logical side agreed, but was surprised by her body's reactions to the words.

She felt angry that he had recovered so quickly and sad that he was treating her normally again. She'd only felt these emotions once before, but that was long ago with someone completely different… She didn't know what to make of it.

Part of her wanted to ignore Eragon and leave him standing there in her anger, though her logical side argued that this wouldn't help the mission at all.

Another part of her wanted to cry there and then, but her pride wouldn't allow it and, no matter how much she refused to admit it, a part of her wanted to apologise for her words and take him somewhere else entirely, and commence an entirely different activity.

Eragon noticed two things; Arya had been standing ramrod straight for at least a minute with a glazed look on her face, and she had just blushed and lowered her head in embarrassment, an action he had never seen from her. 'Arya, are you alright? Was it something I said? I'm-'

'Don't apologize Eragon' Arya said in her normal, formal tones, regaining her composure quickly, 'I was just not expecting you to be so happy. Last night, the thoughts I heard through Saphira, they were not…pleasant.'

'I'm fine Arya,' Eragon said, forcing himself not to you the elven addition for beautiful. She had clearly picked up on his pain last night. 'I believe Blödhgarm is here, we should get going,' Eragon said cheerfully, tactfully changing the subject before he fell to the floor, bawling his eyes out. That would **not** help matters.

As Blödhgarm reached Eragon and Arya he was relieved to see that they were talking to each other normally. The mission would go on a lot better without Eragon and her bickering the whole journey.

'We should get moving, Nasuda has other things to attend to, but I am to remind you of her wishes. We must scry her every other night to report our progress. If we miss two nights in a row, Nasuda will inform my people, as they are the closest to our current objective,' Blödhgarm explained, while warily watching both their faces expecting another argument.

'That seems reasonable. All of us can use magic, so even if something goes wrong there is a larger chance of

success,' said Eragon, shocking every member of the group, Saphira included, into silence.

'What?' Eragon said, highly amused at their reactions, 'I can speak tactics if necessary. Now come on, we have an army to track down!' And with that he abruptly flew out the gates of the Varden.

Blödhgarm smiled, 'Same as always,' and then turned to Arya, 'It's hard to believe he was once a simple farm boy.'

Arya only nodded in response, but inside Blödhgarm's casual remark tore at her insides. _Yes_ she mused _It __**is **__hard to believe_.

* * *

Murtagh winced as the screams of yet another soldier rang out through the night, as he was eaten by the foul predators they were forced to work with. _The Ra-Zac were evil, but not this...bestial_ he thought, wondering what Eragon was doing at this moment in time.

'Probably on his way to stop us, knowing my luck,' he said to himself, smiling at the thought, and then froze.

He had **smiled**? That must have been the first time since his capture he had truly smiled, and he knew exactly why. If Eragon **was** coming after him, he would be in for a big surprise on his end and, if all went well, Murtagh would come out victorious. The only part of his scheme that he detested was working with the rauthr-reona.

Then Murtagh remembered, _that female elf might be __with him. _If she was hurt things could get ugly. Murtagh knew too well the kind of righteous fury that Eragon had at his fingertips, and he'd rather come out of their encounter alive.

One of the creatures walked up to Murtagh and apologized in its sweet deceptive voice, 'We are sorry for the losses suffered by your platoon, but it isss necessssary to accomplishhhh our, goalsss,' its voice slipping into its true form only near the end.

'I... understand the need for this,' Murtagh replied trying not to look at their features, which could bewitch any mortal, or immortal as a matter of fact, 'but I don't have to like it'. As the rauthr-reona returned to their tent Murtagh made his decision. _See you later little brother _Murtagh thought with another rare smile, _I hope you're ready for what's coming._

* * *

They had finally stopped to rest after two days flatout running. Blödhgarm was exhausted by it all.

Eragon wouldn't stop so he could impress Arya (though this was just his guess) and Arya refused to stop for reasons he couldn't understand.

_I wonder if I should bring it up_ he thought, looking over at her putting up a tent. _No,_ he decided, _this is between him and her._

Meanwhile, Arya was beginning to wonder where Eragon had gone, he had said he was going to gather food half an hour ago and she was feeling very twitchy and on edge.

_What if he is mauled __by a Nagra?_ She wondered hurriedly _we wouldn't know for days... but I'm being silly_ she consoled herself, trying to concentrate on putting up her tent.

She turned around, only to see Eragon walking into the camp...shirtless.

Arya's thought process died after that.

* * *

While he was out looking for food, Eragon regarded Glaedr's eldunarí and wondered about communicating with him. Eragon had left him to grieve for several weeks now, but Glaedr could be needed in the coming fight, especially if he had to face Murtagh without the help of a platoon of magicians.

He decided to ask Arya when he returned to camp and began to make his way back.

Eragon walked back into camp only to catch Arya looking at him with the same glazed look on her face as before.

_What is she..._ and then he realized. He had taken off his shirt when gathering became too tortuous in the heat of the evening, and for some reason she staring at him, or more specifically at his chest. In fact it was bordering on ogling. _Hmmm_ he thought _maybe her mind wasn't as made up __as I, or even she thought_.

Deciding to toy with her a little he stretched his arms, 'What a day, eh Blödhgarm?' Blödhgarm's only response was to nod quickly but Arya still didn't avert her gaze.

Putting on a look of utter innocence he walked over to her slowly, 'Arya are you okay, you look feverish. The heat?'

That shook Arya out of her daze sharpish. She immediately averted her eyes and said, 'Yes... It's the heat Eragon, It's getting to me, and to you I take it,' she gestured at the shirt in his hands, 'I really need to go,' and dashed from the camp, just like that.

Standing silently Eragon was amazed in his mind _Did any of that just happen, and did I just toy __with Arya's (hypothetical) emotions?_ _Being friends with her seemed to have brought this on, __maybe I should bare it_. Eragon slowly smiled and got to preparing dinner. This mission could be much more fun than he had thought.

Arya only stopped when he was too far to even sense her mind. If he did she would never forgive herself. _I have to calm down, I'm acting like a child, a HUMAN child at that!, and anyway,_ she sighed sadly, _Eragon seems __to have moved on._

Once again the pain ran through her;

_Why does that make me unhappy? Emotions weaken you, give you get __another weakness to overcome._ She thought she'd learned this long ago. Now she felt excited, happy, sad, guilty and agitated all at the same time. Yeah, these emotions were just great.

Then, suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She span around only to see herself, just like looking in a mirror. However usually her mirror didn't show her reflection holding a knife to her sternum. Arya's eyes went wide and she cried out, with both her mind and her voice.

_ERAGON, SAPHIRA It's a tra-_

The scream died away, and Eragon, Blödhgarm and Saphira carried on preparing the camp. 'Arya' smiled at her unconscious self on the floor.

Eragon was going to be in for a suprise...

* * *

Wow, I think this is my longest chapter yet, and I'm glad that Glaedr made an appearance.

Please tell me if you think the middle scene was OOC. I'll try to change it if that's the case.

I will explain more about the rauthr-reona next chapter, think of them as... the **new **ra-zac

Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review.

_**Archangel 360**_


	5. Stolen? The Fake Varden?

_**Archangel360**_

Hey guys the next chapter is here!

Sooner than you thought right? I KNOW! Somehow I managed to get this done, and revise at the same time! In any case, the plot is coming next chapter guys, and I can't wait!

Read On!

_**

* * *

**_

The Lost Hearts; Chapter 5 – Stolen... the fake varden?

'_Where on earth __**is**__ she?'_ Eragon growled at nobody in particular for the fourth time that hour, pacing back and forth through their camp angrily, 'There's **no way** she'd leave for a whole week without telling us.'

_It is suspicious_ mused Saphira. '**Suspicious?** It's downright unbelievable,' Eragon yelled and slammed his fist into a tree trunk, leaving a large dent in the bark.

'Eragon, please try to calm down. Panicking and infuriating ourselves will not get Arya back,' Blödhgarm replied calmly with patience which could only come from an elf, but the sarcasm in his voice was poorly concealed.

'_We'll I don't see any of you trying to help_,' Eragon yelled, immediately bristling at the insult in Blödhgarm's tone.

_QUIET, BOTH OF YOU!_ Saphira roared, trapping both Eragon and Blödhgarm under her massive clawed feet. _Eragon, we are all worried about Arya, so throwing insults is only prolonging us fixing the problem. The same applies to you Blödhgarm. Eragon, don't you remember the last time I had to resort to this?_

Eragon suddenly felt a sharp pang of nostalgia, remembering the same situation with him and Murtagh, and though he was still angry at Blödhgarm, he reined it in, realising Saphira was right. They needed a plan. 'I apologise, Blödhgarm.'

After Blödhgarm replied in kind, Saphira let them up, and regained her cool demeanour. _Eragon, we should take a flight around the area to see if we can find any tracks, Blödhgarm will have to stay and search with his mind_. Eragon relayed the plan to Blödhgarm, who agreed with poor grace, not wanting to be left behind while Eragon searched for Arya.

Once they took off, Saphira quickly joined minds with Eragon, just to say, _I'm sorry little one, I'm worried too._ Eragon didn't have to say anything, his worry, anger and sadness seeping through their mental link was more than enough of a response for Saphira, end she pulled out of his mind, _Eragon..._

It soon became aparrent that there was no sign of her, or any tracks whatsoever, once they took a proper look from the sky. Eragon had tried to reach out with his mind, but he couldn't feel her consciousness anywhere near their camp.

Eragon had never been so worried about anything in his life. First of all, before she disappeared, there had been that strange expression on her face. He had assumed it was embarrassment, but what if it was fear, fear of what he had brought up again. _What if she has left because of me?_

Saphira instantly discounted the thought, _that can't be true Eragon. Even when that was the case back in Du Weldenvarden, she at least told you before she started avoiding you. This is completely different, but how, I do not know._

Eragon smiled and thanked Saphira, but this only escalated his second worry, _if she didn't leave because of me, what on earth happened to her?_

* * *

Murtagh, on the other hand, had never been so furious in his life, _THOSE IDIOTS! If only they knew Eragon as well as I do. The second he figures out what's happened he's gonna be pissed, and I don't need to give him any more reason to hate me, I already killed that dwarf king Hrothgar, _he thought, feeling a twinge of regret, but he had been directly ordered by Galbatorix to kill him, in order to create confusion throughout the dwarven nation. In that scenario, he had no choice. An order was an order. At that though Murtagh growled, kicking a nearby tree, leaving a crack as his foot indented the wood. _Damn Galbatorix_.

Luckily he had a plan which would benefit him, and possibly Eragon greatly, but he wondered if it was feasible now. _Well it's this or a life of torture, killing and possible death, so my options are kind of limited_.

* * *

When Eragon returned he found Blödhgarm sitting in the middle of the camp, meditating. When they landed he didn't open his wolfish eyes, but merely said, 'I assume you didn't find her, or any trace of her leaving.'

'Why do you assume that?' Eragon asked, dismounting Saphira and making his way into the camp.

'If you had, I doubt Eragon shadeslayer would have bothered coming back to tell me about it,' Blödhgarm smiled, opening his eyes and regarded Eragon. 'Aye, that's true,' Eragon half smiled as he sat opposite Blödhgarm, 'so what do we do now?'

'Well, I think we can assume she didn't leave on her own, due to the lack of a trail, so someone must have captured her,' Blödhgarm spoke calmly, but with an edge of anger. This concept made both Eragon and Saphira growl, but at the same time Eragon felt a little relieved; _she didn't leave because of me_.

'In which case,' Blödhgarm continued, 'we should go to the nearest town and investigate. Creatures like elves do not travel unnoticed in Alagaësia. We should start in Melian; it's close to here, and it's a large trading point, so it's likely if she's anywhere near here, that's where we'll hear about it. Also it's currently its free from imperial control, like Surda, so we shouldn't attract much unwanted attention.'

_It's a start,_ Saphira agreed, _but I won't be able to enter the town and neither will Blödhgarm, you will have to enter the village alone, Eragon._ Feeling her worry at leaving him, Eragon reached over and scratched behind her ears, eliciting a happy hum, _I'll be fine_.

* * *

On the other side of Alagaësia, another story was being told. Near the town of Belatona a large imperial contingent was heading west, to what destination none of the soldiers knew, not even Roran Garrowsson and his squad of the Varden's top spies and warriors, plus a few personnel requested specifically by him, such as his former teammate, Carn.

Each had a false identity for the elite corps of Galbatorix, and each was told they were on a reconnaissance mission, about what, they also didn't know. All of the genuine imperial elite barely took heed of this lack of information; they did what they were ordered to, no matter what. That was their code.

Roran and Carn however found this very puzzling. _Why send a group of Galbatorix's elite on a simple reconnaissance mission?_ On the third day, when they were nearing Belatona, Roran decided to tell Nasuda, and asked Carn to scry her. He was just about to fetch a bowl of water so he could start the spell when the contingent's general, Duran, approached announcing they'd reached the town and were to meet the regular garrison, as per Galbatorix's orders.

Upon arrival at the city gates, Roran had to admit he was impressed. The gates were huge, at least 100 feet tall, with ornate symbols carved into the surface. Roran looked up in awe, _it's not surprising they're so large, considering it's the most prominent mining town in the empire, and the Varden's next stepping stone to Urû'baen._

As the gates opening Roran's eyes were quickly filled with shock, and eventually horror. _What happened here...? _he wondered as he stared into the city, or as seemed more appropriate, the morgue. Dead citizens dressed in battle garb were being treated wherever there was room, and all of the streets that followed were filled with the dead or dying in much the same fashion.

Quickly seeking out the head of what was apparently the centre of the medical operation, Duran quickly relayed the news to the others, 'looks like for some reason or another, the garrison has left or disappeared, and this town has been under continuous attack from the Varden.'

Upon hearing this Roran froze, all the blood draining from his face, _the Varden... did this...?_

'In any case we need to defend this city until another garrison can arrive, so our mission will have to be put on hold for the moment,' remarked Duran raising his arm, 'I want squads one and two to-' his voice was suddenly cut off by a savage war cry which sent chills through Roran's bones. Various screams of, '_they're back!_' and '_prepare the defences'_ could be heard all over the city as the villagers readied themselves for an attack on the gates, and Duran immediately begun setting up his troops in strategic positions around the entrance.

Roran span around and saw for the first time the warriors who had assaulted Belatona. They were dressed in the usual Varden battle garb and had the Varden's flag, but that was where the similarity to the Varden he knew ceased. Upon calls of _NASUDA_ they charged like a barbarian horde, and Roran felt the unusual calm of battle seep over him.

First the legion held them off with spears, but when their numbers defeated their pikes, the close quarters combat begun. In this the new garrison, especially Roran's squad, excelled and the imperial forces quickly began to push them back. Roran, while slashing through a soldier rushing past one of the remaining spears, screamed out in frustration as he was forced to use a simple sword. _This battle would already be over if I was able to wield my hammer_, but with it he was too noticeable as Roran stronghammer, champion of the Varden with his trademark weapon. Even so, the Varden forces were quickly forced to flee, and retreated before the sun was down. _Who are they?_

At the next chance he got, Carn scryed Nasuda, and Roran was _not_ happy when he spoke to her. '_Lady Nasuda, why on earth did you not tell me the Varden had already moved to attack Belatona? And why are our forces not even attempting to negotiate with the people, this place looks like it's been massacred!_' Roran screamed at the mirror, furious that he had to kill his own men, and at what those very men had been doing.

'Roran, I am sorry to say I have no idea what you are talking about.'

Roran almost keeled over backwards, _What?_

* * *

Melian's gates opened and a man wearing a long, brown, hooded cloak passed silently through, completely unnoticeable in his movements. He moved towards the city's inn, but stopped and pulled silently into an alley when he spotted a huge garrison of imperial troops on their way out of the city.

_What's going on,_ Eragon thought, watching as they passed by, _I thought_ _this place was supposed to be neutral territory_? However he managed to hear something more important from a couple of soldiers lagging behind;

'...can't believe the other group nearby got saddled with Murtagh, and those other... _creatures,_' both men visibly shivered, 'I wonder where they're heading...?'

Eragon was immediately consumed by anger, _Murtagh_. That explained it. _He must have captured Arya and handed her over to the empire, _Eragon thought furiously, _he's the only one to have the skill_. And then Eragon smiled...

_If he thought he saw me angry when he killed token brand..._

_It's going to be interesting to see the look on his face when I __**kill him.**_

* * *

Somewhere in the imperial camp, Arya was tied to the central pole of a tent, and was _not_ happy about her current situation.

_How on earth did I let that... doppelganger get the drop on me? _She wondered, _I am Arya Dröttningu, princess of the elves. Did all of my training and hard work to get the yawë all come to nothing...?_

However, thinking of Saphira brought her closer to thinking of...

_Eragon_. He was going to find her, she knew that.

What she was worried about was what he would be prepared to do to save her, _what if he gives himself over to the empire?_ she thought with despair. If that happened she would never forgive herself. All the while she had been composing a spell to release the bindings on her arms, _I may be captured, but that doesn't mean I'm helpless_.

She lost her concentration when a man entered the tent. He was dressed in plain leather armour, and wore a cowl over his head, but his sword told her exactly who she was looking at;

_**Murtagh**__._

'Good afternoon Arya,' he said flippantly, as if his mind was on something else. Arya resolved to be nobly silent, though on the inside she was quivering with rage, _this man must pay for killing Oromis Elda..._

'You know Eragon would travel the whole of Alagaësia to save you, don't you.' he stated in the same bored, untroubled tone, and this pushed Arya over the edge, '_**Yes I know he will Murtagh, whether I want him to or not. Is that your plan? To lure him here with me as the bait, and then kill him, or worse, capture him? I WON'T LET YOU!'**_ she screamed, using magic to release her bonds and aimed a punch right at his bored, uncaring face...

...which hit, with a solid crack.

Arya looked up at him in shock as he took the punch, not bothering to try to defend himself, even though the elf was sure she had put all her abnormal strength into that one blow.

They stood still for a few seconds, until Murtagh laughed, a fake smile taking over his face, 'I'm sure I deserved that and more, but it's not time for you to die yet, _Arya Dröttningu,_' and Arya froze, realising Murtagh's real motive for capturing her. _A hostage,_ she thought, disbelieving, _a hostage to Galbatorix, he knows who I am!_

'Galbatorix's plan was as simple as it was efficient, 'Murtagh stated in a lifeless voice, 'Capture you, and use you as a hostage. Using you to draw out Eragon at the same time was a bonus. He'll be trapped, and then enslaved, all because of your capture...'

Arya dropped to her knees, the realisation of her and Eragon's peril hitting her stronger than any physical attack could. Without saying a word Murtagh retied her bonds and reinforced them with magic, leaving Arya to her sorrow, _Eragon..._

* * *

Murtagh walked outside, his face broken, _I didn't mean to get __**that**__ reaction..._

Shaking himself and bolstering his resolve the usual way, by telling himself, _it has to be done, it has to be done,_ over and over again, he approached the tent of the Rauthr Reona.

'We're Moving,' he called inside, regaining his composure, 'It's time for a reunion.'

* * *

Meanwhile Roran was staring at the mirror in shock and embarrassment, _did I just shout, insult and blatantly dishonour the leader of the Varden?_

'Maybe you should tell me what's happened on your end from the very start, Roran,' Nasuda continued, with a smile in her eyes. It had been a while since anyone had treated her like herself, rather than the leader of the Varden. _That was... refreshing,_ she mused which watching Roran stammer out apology after apology until she called him to order.

'Very well, Lady Nasuda, 'Roran replied, thankful that she seemed relatively... _happy_ ...with his rant?

'My integration into Galbatorix's forces went just as smoothly as you said, and we have made our way to Belatona, though I am confused as to our objective. We have been sent on a "reconnaissance" mission to angvar knows where, but other than that we have been left in the dark... uh, I'm sorry my lady, but may I ask how Katrina is before I continue,' Roran rushed to say, the worry clear on his face.

She has not come into labour yet, though she sends her love,'Nasuda replied, taking pity on the general. 'Oh,' Roran exclaimed with a sigh of relief. If it was possible he wanted to be there when his child was born.

'I shall now continue. When we arrived, it came to the whole platoon's attention that the city... the city...' he broke off, unable to form the words.

'It was massacred.'

'The people are still there, though the streets are piled high with the dead and broken. When our commander asked who was responsible they said the Varden had committed these acts,' which drew out a gasp from Nasuda, breaking through her carefully placed mask.

Deciding to carry on, Roran continued, 'We were then forced into battle when they attacked, and though they wore our mail and used the weapons of the Varden, they acted like _barbarians_,' Roran finished, the disgust evident in his voice.

'This is very worrying news indeed, 'Nasuda replied, shocked. _Are they runaways, or vigilantes? I need to investigate this..._ 'What is to happen to your mission?'

'Until the Varden have been stopped it is to be put on hold'

_Damn._ 'Very well Roran, you may continue defending Belatona from these savages, and I will investigate this... fake Varden.'

'May I ask how Eragon's group have fared?' Roran asked, seeming worried about his brother for the first time in many years. There was something desperately wrong with the current flow of events in Alagaësia, and Eragon was bound to be right at the centre of it.

'The last I heard from him, he was heading to the city of Melian to find Arya, 'Nasuda replied, and sensing his shock at her words, explained Arya's disappearance , and Eragon's journey to find her. 'That's just like Eragon, 'Roran agreed, wincing in time with Nasuda as they both considered the fate of whoever had taken her.

* * *

Murtagh knew as soon as he entered Melian's central square that Eragon was already there, and was concealing himself with magic. How he knew this, he had no idea, but if there was one thing more dangerous than Eragon in full righteous rage, it's an Eragon you _couldn't see coming_.

'He's here, 'Murtagh informed his troops, slowly turning in a circle, looking up and out, trying to pinpoint Eragon's mind by branching out his. His entire squad looked all around worriedly, each completely oblivious to Eragon's hiding place. Suddenly Murtagh felt a disturbance in the air and barely dodged an arrow aimed for his heart, fired so hard and fast it was impossible to tell its firing location.

_The next one goes through your skull, you bastard!_ Eragon growled, communicating with Murtagh with his mind.

_Eragon, I have to talk to you!_ Murtagh thought quickly, _Please come out!_

_There's no time to talk, unless you want to tell me where you're keeping Arya_ Eragon replied coldly, notching another arrow from his position in the bell tower at the side of the square, concealed by magic. Murtagh had a desperate tone to his voice which Eragon couldn't understand when he next spoke, _Eragon I can explain, but we have to get out of here-_

_NOT WITHOUT ARYA,_ Eragon yelled, and called out, _**SAPHIRA NOW**__!_

Suddenly Murtagh was hit by a gust of air as Saphira swooped out of the cloud layer, picked up two troops in her claws and dropped them as she pulled away into the distance to prepare for another attack run.

Murtagh stood in awe and sorrow as he saw Saphira rip through the remaining troops with amazing grace and ease. Watching her rise back up towards Eragon, Murtagh felt a wave of sorrow... _Thorn..._

Jumping from the bell tower Eragon landed on Saphira's back and sped down towards Murtagh, who was just in the process of realising how open he'd left himself...

...only to see Arya hidden behind him, her exposed skin covered by scars. Eragon was forced to pass Murtagh, to keep from crushing them both, stopping at the other end of the square.

'_Arya-,' _Eragon choked out and was about to cry out in anguish when suddenly she began to speak, 'Eragon, Murtagh did this to me, please stop him, I can't-' and she fell unconscious, crumbling to the ground.

The sight of Arya in such pain immediately wiped away any cracks in his resolve and one thought remained in his head...

..._**kill, kill, kill...**_

Murtagh quickly turned around to look at the unconscious Arya at his feet and began, 'Motherf-' before he was cut off by Eragon slashing wildly at him.

'_Saphira find Thorn and stop him,' _Eragon cried out, after locking blades with Murtagh.

_With __**pleasure**_Saphira cried heading off towards the camp in the distance.

Meanwhile Murtagh was desperately trying to fend off Eragon's never-ending flurry of attacks. Eragon was easily overpowering him in his rage, and he needed to explain what was happening.

'Eragon, listen to me!' Murtagh screamed, Za-roc matching Brisingr in its deadly dance, both their blades whistling through the air, 'Why would I hurt Arya? If this was a trap for you, then what would be the point?'

'Maybe because you're a **sick**, **twisted**, **FREAK**,' Eragon screamed, matching each word with a blow from Brisingr, the last strike blowing Murtagh back at least 50 feet into the base of the bell tower with such force that the entire tower exploded outwards behind Murtagh's barely conscious form.

_Eragon,_ Saphira called through their link as he headed towards Murtagh, trailing Brisingr along the ground. Completely ignoring her, he continued to approach Murtagh raising Brisingr high above his head, leaving a crescent of dust in the air where his sword had moved. _**Eragon,**_ Saphira called again, louder this time, but still Eragon carried on, picking up Murtagh by the neck, cutting off Murtagh as he began to speak, leaving him choking, unable to resist. Eragon raised Brisingr, took in the fear in Murtagh's eyes, and prepared himself to rid himself of his half-brother, once and for all.

_**ERAGON!**_

* * *

Wow, that was a biggie, with fight scenes too! What was Murtagh trying to say? Has his time finally run out, and who are the fake 'Varden'?

The next chapter will show you, and the main plot will begin, with hints of EragonxArya!

If you have anything to say about; the plot, the fight scenes, the **suspense!**

Then review, the little green button is waiting.

_**Archangel360**_

...

...

...

Aha! You thought I had forgotten didn't you, THE TRAILER!

Yes 'The Lost Hearts' has its own YouTube account, under 'TheLostHeartsFanfic' and the first trailer is out, The title is **The Lost Hearts Trailer 1 - Treachery **and the URL (if the link doesn't come out in fanfiction) is .com/watch?v=ftzR0z0O7tU

Before you watch, this may give you a clue about where the whole Murtagh part is going, hence the name of the trailer, but I have to say, It's my first AMV style video, and it's using WMM [9] (windows movie maker [nine]), using standard definition, so the video quality isn't excellent, and neither is the video itself (especially the music dubbing). However, not only did it take me ages to do (if you want to know why the tell me in your reviews), I have also recently purchased Sony Vegas Pro [8.0], so any future videos should be better. Thanks for reading... and wait, watching... I think...:D


	6. Please, just read

Hey guys, _**Archangel360**_ here.

Long time no see right? RIGHT? Oh I missed you guys! Oh and guess what, I found some cookies to share!

**Gives a cookie to everyone**

YAY!

...

Yeah

Sorry about the absence from , and I would be happy to tell you that The Lost Hearts is back on, but that would be lying. Also, anyone reading my stuff for the first time, HI! I'm Archangel360, and I l0000ve to write, just not The Lost Hearts anymore. As for why...

The next book will be out soon, mine is going to become obsolete, and I've fallen out of pace with the Inheritance cycle as a whole. Don't get me wrong, I still love the books, but I don't think I could carry on writing about them after the final book comes out. I'd like to extend my heartfelt apologies to anyone who was a consistent reader, but I can't write it anymore, I have to let it go...

But that's not all... I AM going to carry on writing, I think you should all read what I'm about to write here and now... because it's important, kay?

I haven't written seriously (or otherwise) in about a year and a half. I hate this feeling of uselessness it gives me, and for that reason alone I am going to keep writing again, even if it's not about this. Basically I'm saying read my other stuff! It's all much better than what I used to write here, and that wasn't bad in itself. Anyway, I'm gonna give props to a few people who helped me when I was down with this writers block. My mum, who helped me believe in myself again. My Dad, who frankly didn't care less, but tried to help anyway. **VladTalos, **for being an awesome friend and talking to me about all this. **Jazzpha**, for helping me with **City of the Shattered Sky** and giving me possibly the best advice I'd ever gotten on writing.

Plus everyone who ever reviewed this story, I owe all I've learnt about writing to you guys, and I hope you go on to read my other stuff and review that. You guys are what keep me ticking!

Anyway, enough of the stroppy stuff, here's the deally

**TheLostHearts: **On Permanent Haitus

**WhiteSwan:** Temporary Haitus

**City of the Shattered Sky:** In F***ing progress! YEAAAAAHHH!

Leave a review if you're still kicking around in this old husk of a story, or if you want to convince me to keep writing it for some reason I can't imagine. You probably won't convince me, but hell... what do I know? Give it a shot!

Anyway, see you guys around!

_**ARCHANGEL360 WELL AND TRULY OUT!**_


End file.
